


Chapter 9: On Path

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [9]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 9: On PathCovers game missions "Task Force Hippocrates" as well as other characters and storylines





	Chapter 9: On Path

  
"Congratulations, Capitaine! Or should I be calling you *ma'am* now, Lieutenant-Commander?"  
  
"It'll always be *Capitaine* for you, Elisa."  
  
"Aww, love you too, roomie. ... So, do I need to tell the crew to dress up for your ceremony?"  
  
"Actually, I had Linnea just give me the extra pip. I'd really rather not have all that attention and stuff."  
  
"Tsk, you don't need to be Miss Modest-and-Humble, I think the quadrant already knows you by name. ... *And by face too*, I heard from Razkii the Klingon commander actually challenged you to a duel rather than kill all six of you right-there-and-then. ... So, Razkii says 'thank you' too."  
  
"I feel like that was more of a loss than a win ... "  
  
"Yeah, ... Commodore Shon and most'a her fleet. She seemed like a lady who knew her stuff. Did you see her fingers?"  
  
"I-I I don't want to remember *those*. I'm almost a little scared of them ... how that could've happened ... "  
  
Trying to get that image out of her head, Capitaine turned the conversation to her ship, the USS Epitaph-II, a Constitution-Class ship. A rather one-sided conversation with Elisa soon led to their standing at the entrance of Club 47. Peeking past the doors, through the bustling waitresses over to the bar, Capitaine could see Zarva and Tzhault laughing, she could almost hear them but not past Tzhault's accent. Trying to shy away, Elisa grabbed her and pulled her in. Partially wanting to but mostly not really, Capitaine was seated next to Zarva while Elisa left to order drinks. Quickly changing his tone, Tzhault looked to Capitiane, although due to his height she was atleast a meter beneath him.  
  
"Ssso, *Lieutenant-Commander*, I hear? Correct?"  
  
"Yeah! Tell'em, Capitaine. You got promoted, and a bunch of us did too. We owe you our careers, Capitaine!"  
  
"Yes, Zarva ... Lieutenants Flores, T'Vrell, Razkii, Morek, and Anne. Although I should check on her, shes starting to worry me."  
  
"Ohh, don't let Anne bother you, I think its a phase. She'll get through. ... and HEY, I was talking to Tzhault here, he wants a spot on your ship."  
  
"Huh ...   
Tzhault?"  
  
"Yesss, Capitaine. I would be honored if I could, but I would like to know your thoughtsss before I ssstarted the *endlesss paperwork* ... "  
  
"I've never done a transfer request, must be a hassle ...   
Zarva, I'm thinking you already have a position for him?"  
  
"YES, with your new ship, I'm'a thinkin' about needing a larger staff. Tzhault here already knows his way around an engine room."  
  
"Is that so, Tzhault? I don't think I asked what you did ... or anything actually ... how *did* you get to Qaris's station in the first place?"  
  
"Itsss not a ssstory I like to tell ... "  
  
"Well, Zarva isn't a person to allow 'petty' secrets, as she puts it."  
  
"... FFFFiiinne ... I was the Chief Engineer aboard a K'Tinga Classss, I wasss returning from planetssside when my ssshuttle was ssshot down by nativesss. My captain left me for dead. I know that becaussse when I returned, monthsss later. he told me ssso; the fact I ssstill lived wasss dissshonorable. He had me dissshonorably dissscharged. I found work aboard a freighter that was sssmuggling goodsss, one of our ssstopsss was to Qarisss'sss ssstation, where you met me. And you know the ressst, I've been trying to find a posssition aboard a *ressspectable* vesssel, but noone will have a Gorn!."  
  
Feeling sorry for Tzhault, but also feeling that he could really be a help as Zarva wasn't the most experienced of people especially now onboard a new ship. Thinking quietly to herself, Capitaine noticed that Zarva and Tzhault were still staring at her; she hadn't said or motioned anything, but they wanted an answer *now*.  
  
"Tzhault, I think I *could* use another engineer. I think Zarva can find you something, *she* will start the paperwork."  
  
Seeing what she thought was a Gorn-smile, Capitaine stood up to shake his hand. As he stood up to return the gesture, Capitaine remember he was more than twice her size, his hand was the size of her arm and his head hit the ceiling. Trying to dismiss the commotion, Capitaine gave Zarva the go-ahead and she jumped up excitedly, carrying a drink in each hand as she left the Club, while Tzhault finished his drink and followed her out.   
  
Now sitting alone at the bar, Capitaine tried to make herself less-visible. She remember past times and now tried to find Elisa. Trying to be discreet in her searching, Capitaine attracted the attention of Trill. As he came over, Capitaine realized all-too-late his intentions, but the bartender shooed him away. The bartender was an El-Aurian named Nelan, although thankful, Capitaine didn't feel like talking to him, or anybody for that matter. Yet, he was friendly and kept up a little conversation; he was inspiring but still down-to-earth. As Capitaine was about to try conversing with him, Elisa came around with Anne, Kovroht, and a waiter, all having an assortment of drinks.  
  
"I know, *I left you*. But I came back! ... T'Vrell and Morek were supposed to be here, but we're all thinking just to do something on the Epitaph-II's Mess Hall."  
  
"That sounds nice, sounds quieter ... "  
  
"And I guess it'd be a good way to welcome the new crews too. ... C'mon Capitaine, you can't hide from people forever."  
  
"I'm not hiding, I'm just ... "  
  
"I know social life isn't natural to you, *like it is to me*. ... Say what, Kovroht and I will gather the crew, you take Anne and we'll meet you onboard. Don't stress yourself too much, Capitaine."

  
.....

  
Quietly walking through the hallways of her new ship was refreshing. The hallways, technology, and appearance was much more modern and much more familiar than a retrofitted 22nd century ship; still, she would miss it, the NX was her very own, her very first ship.  
  
Walking down the halls, Capitaine admired the new ship. The NX was sent back for study and decommission. Everything any of her officers wanted was transferred: Anne's conn console, some of Zarva's engineering enhancements, Dina's triassic wall carvings; the crew all took little mementos from the ship which carried them through tough times.  
  
Anne on the other hand was as gloomy as ever, she kept several paces behind Capitaine. Not knowing what to do to cheer Anne up or even get her talking again, Capitaine tried to slow her pace but Anne slowed herself as well. Knowing that she was drawing near to the Mess Hall, Capitaine slowed herself, eventually stopping and letting Anne catch up. Walking side by side, Capitaine felt awkward, she should be saying something, but she didn't know what, she didn't even know *why* Anne had become how she was.  
  
"Anne? ... I've noticed you've become kinda ... withdrawn, from everybody else." Anne looked up from her feet at Capitaine, still silent but now staring. Capitiane could only best describe it as a 'humble glare'.  
  
"Your piloting has been great, you've saved us all more than once! But ... b-but as your friend, I'm worried I'm losing you to something ... I haven't heard a word from you since ... sssince, uhm, since Soketh and P'Jem." Anne looked back down to her feet and sluggishly kept walking to the Mess Hall. Capitiane skipped forwarded to keep up with her, still trying to raise her spirits.  
  
"I think I can request one now, ... would you like a counselor, to talk to one, ... Anne?" Seeming to have gotten through to her, Anne stopped and looked up to Capitaine. After a quiet silence, Anne shook her head and gave Capitaine a light pat on the shoulder. Capitaine couldn't tell if that was a good sign or bad. Trying to think what she could understand about social issues, maybe she *should* request a counselor onboard.

  
.....

  
Exhausted, Capitaine collapsed on her bed. She hated having to give a toast *twice*, and she hated having to manage so many people on so many issues; she was engineer not a counselor or a politician or a doctor, *an engineer*. 

Rolling over onto her back, Capitaine took off her commbadge and stared up at it, twirling it between her fingers.  
Fumbling it onto her face and as it fell onto the bed, Capitaine left it by her ear and took out her Device from its hidden pocket. Playing with it above her face, she noticed that one of its eight buttons now faintly shown a pale light.

Pausing a moment before pushing it, the Device did nothing and the light turned off. Thinking it must have been nothing important, Capitaine dropped her arms back on the bed and lay there sleepily staring at the ceiling. Listening to the ship-wide hum and the occasional pitter patter of feet outside, Capitaine heard a voice next to her. At first glancing around, she saw and heard nothing else but as she was closing her eyes she heard it again, slightly louder and more direct.  
  
"Capitaine? ... I know you're there ... "  
  
"... e-e-Elisa? I'm too tired for a joke, you can play this later ... "  
  
"Capitaine, its me. *You* from the future. I know you're only *kinda* listening."  
  
Snapping her eyes open, Capitaine sat up in bed and turned the lights on. She was still alone in her room. She hadn't unpacked yet but her boxes were few and small, leaving no places to hide.   
  
"Computer, are there any other life signs in my room?"  
  
"You are the only life sign in your room."  
  
Calming down from her sudden fright, Capitaine looked outside her window, outside the hallway, and in her bathroom. There weren't any devices or people hanging around. Replicating a hot chocolate, Capitaine sat down at the table as she played with the marshmallows and let it cool. Taking a sip she looked up to see herself sitting across the table!  
  
Sputtering her drink, Capitaine jumped to her feet, ready to fight. Remembering her commbadge and Device were still on her bed, she couldn't easily call for help. The other-her sat calmly, also holding a drink of hot chocolate.  
  
"Capitaine, congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant-Commander! And before you ask me anything, know that this is a pre-recorded message. ... I think I remember how tiring this night was! So, I won't be long and you can get back to sleep; This week will be a another week of new adventures for you. ... I can't tell you much about *those*, but I could arrange some equipment to be transfered to you. Its in a storage bay under your name at Earth Space Dock. *Pick it up before Xarantine and Drake*, it'll help. ... I know you don't feel like you're up to the task but everything your going through is what I experienced too. Most of it helps and we, *you*, can do alot more good as a commander than an engineer. ... So anyways, be yourself, be careful, and take care."  
  
Fading away, Capitaine rushed over to her Device. The pale light now shown a faint blue color rather than its initial white shade. Pressing it again, Capitaine heard the same three *hellos* and it replayed the message. As it ended again, Capitaine tried pressing the other buttons, but they did nothing. Pressing it a third time, it again played the same, again. Taking her own advice, Capitaine changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed. Curious about what her future self's message meant, but for now, it was time to sleep.

  
.....

  
"Psst, Capitaine ... Hey, psst, wake up ... "  
  
"Hmmfg ... Elisa? Is it time to wake up already?"  
  
"Not yet, but *first day*! You snuck out early last night, so now I wanted to check in on ya."  
  
"... last night ... Hey! ELISA! How did you get in my room!" Springing up, Capitaine's face hit Elisa's as she shot up in bed. Looking still surprised at Elisa, Capitaine got up and looked around the room, seeing if there were others as well. Laughing to herself, Elisa got up and gave Capitiane a good-morning hug.  
  
"Good morning, roomie. Don't wanna be late on your first day, *lieutenant-commander!* "  
  
"Elisa. What's going on today?"  
  
"I am *Lieutenant* Elisa Flores, I wanted to ensure my cap'tin is up an' at her best!"  
  
"... How did you get in my room?"  
  
"First Officer privilege, ... also, you left your door unlocked. 25th century ships are alot more trusting than that old 22nd century ship."  
  
"Ughhhh ... I'll be on the bridge in a moment. Could you make me some hot chocolate to go?"  
  
"Looks like you left a cup of it out last night! Smells and stills tastes good. ... Here." Handing it Capitaine she took it and smelt it herself. It was room temperature but still drinkable. Chugging it down, Capitaine found her uniform where she had left it, folded up ontop of her commbadge and Device.   
  
"I'm changing, turn around."  
  
"I've seen you naked plenty of times before. No biggie."  
  
"When have you EVER seen me naked?!"

  
.....

  
Wondering what was going on at Xarantine, there was nothing but research and medical facilities. Nothing that would really benefit or damage either side's war effort. There was some high-end equipment, but it was *medical* equipment, nothing that couldn't be gotten easily enough.  
  
Searching for the equipment was fairly simple, it was already in her name and she withdrew it without question or suspicion. Trying to keep herself calm, Capitaine hadn't an idea what to say if anybody asked. The equipment was of the highest quality and build, a full set of personal equipment for an entire away team as well as ship systems and weapons. Bringing them to the ship was a slightly harder issue. Knowing Dina and Phaedriel wouldn't ask her many questions, she assigned them to the task. Zarva wasn't happy and felt she was being ignored; Kovroht took it the same way but brushed it off upon seeing the new possibilities possible. Most equipment wouldn't affect Razkii's security, but Elisa, would question every bit of it.   
  
The Epitaph-II was still in dry dock undergoing final maintenance, Capitaine knew the equipment could easily be installed without any delay.

  
.....

  
"Hello, Capitaine. I see you've settled into your new ship."  
  
"I have, Admiral, my crew is glad to be back to a 25th century contruction."  
  
"So, I've heard."  
  
"But I'll miss that ship ... "  
  
"It *was* your first ship, for the mean time, you can tour it over at Utopia Planitia. I hear they're keeping it for review at the moment."  
  
"Maybe I'll do that sometime ... "  
  
"Well, unfortunately, it can't be *now*. Now as a lieutenant-commander, you're officially on your own; no longer under my direct supervision, you are now accountable to Starfleet as a whole."  
  
"I understand, admiral. I read that too in my promotion briefing."  
  
"Good. Starfleet already has an assignment for you in the Xarantine System. ... "  
  
" 'Xarantine*, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Capitaine, are familiar with it?"  
  
"Not really, I've heard the name ... among others."  
  
"Well, you're going to be. Its not Starfleet, but its a Federation system. We've been receiving more and more reports about Klingon and Gorn attacks. You'll be assigned as part of fleet to patrol the area. ... I know it doesn't sound like much, but with your reputation ... "  
  
" ... I'll be making *the best of it*. I thought that too, sir."

  
.....

  
"Capitaine, we're recieving a distress call from the USS Boyce, an Olympic-Class, also part of our patrol fleet."  
  
"Not even there and already theres some action!"  
  
"We're not here to make war, Elisa.  
Can we respond, T'Vrell? We're still about twenty minutes out."  
  
"The message just repeats, ma'am."  
  
"Elisa, red alert ... *prepare for war*."  
  
The Boyce was dead in the water. They had lost everything except life support and kept the bare minimum to prevent a breach. Unable to be hailed, Capitaine beamed aboard with Morek and a medical team. Finding the captain, he recounted that they were ambushed by Gorn raiders who stole their equipment and most of their medical supplies. Apparently, when Capitaine responded, the raiders retreated, taking as much as they could.  
  
Phaedriel and Zarva were able to transfer enough supplies. The Boyce could find its way to a starbase under its own power. Meanwhile, Capitaine would finish their mission; the local solar collectors were needing repair. Maintenance would take almost half a week, preparing her crew for the duties, another distress call came in.  
  
The VS T'Pau was under attack by Klingon Raiders, the Epitaph was only ship in range, the next ship was a couple hours away. Retrieving Morek's team and giving a quick jump-start to the solar collectors, the Epitaph was under way.

  
.....

  
Finding the T'Pau, is was a science ship, its weapons weren't suited for combat and barely for anything else. The Klingons were using short-range craft. Fighters and shuttles that were little match for a combat ship. Destroying them, Phaedriel rescanned and the T'Pau was still able.  
  
"Wow! This ship's weapons are alot more than I thought ... something else even, too ... "  
  
" ... Elisa, remember Marta, ...  
This is Lieutenant-Commander Capitaine of the USS Epitaph. VS T'Pau, what is your status?"  
  
"Lieutenant-Commander Capitaine, I am Captain Saalar of the VS T'Pau. We've sustained damage but nothing critical. Thank you for responding so promptly."  
  
"We were a little whiles when we heard. What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
"We are a medical ship, delivering supplies to the facilities down below. They have an outbreak of Takanian Syndrome and have requested relief. But our scan reveal Gorn and Klingon lifeforms below, as well as weapons fire; my crew and my ship is not equiped to deal with armed resistance, we were holding orbit while those equiped were sent to rectify that."  
  
"We scanned that too ... We'll do what we can. Stay near my ship in case the raiders return."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant-Commander."  
  
Closing the channel, Capitaine looked around at her crew. Elisa smiled and motioned that she *had* kept her mouth shut. But immedaitely speaking up, Elisa volunteered herself and Kovroht to beam down with her to the facilities.   
  
"Capitaine to Razkii. Assemble teams to beam down; meet me in the transporter room.  
Phaedriel, you're in charge until I get back. Take care of the ship."  
  
"As always, lieutenant-commander."

  
.....

  
Razkii had actually already beamed down with teams to clear a beam in spot. Tzhault instead waited for Capitaine in the transporter room. Holding an assault minigun, it looked as if he could have held one in each hand too.  
  
The facility was smoky and fighting could still be heard. Razkii had already cleared away and secured a room. The Klingons and Gorn here were more prepared than what she had past encountered. Looking over the casualties, they were uniformed but carried no House marks and yet they were prepared for resistance. Against Kovroht's and Elisa's opinions, Capitaine lead the teams with Razkii.  
  
Fighting her way to a large room, they found the doors unlocked but sealed by a forcefield. Inside Capitaine could see a Gorn about the size of Tzhault interrogating and killing the patients as well as the doctors. Capitaine couldn't hear him, but it was something that even the patients would know of.  
  
As soon as the forcefield dropped, the fighting resumed. Taking a few casualties, the last threat was the Gorn captain who towered above it all. He saw Tzhault, and almost immediately the two began fighting hand-to-hand. Tzhault's minigun unleashed a full salvo but did little to stop the Gorn captain. Fighting too intensely and too closely for anyone to get a shot in, they watched as the two Gorn fought each other.   
  
Tzhault was an engineer and it showed, his fighting skills were quickly shown inferior to the other's. Two security officers attempted to help, but one was shoved across the room into the wall. The other was grabbed by the leg and used as a club to beat Tzhault with.  
  
"Sorry, Kovroht. I need to borrow yours."  
  
"... what?" Recognizing Kovorht's d'k-tahg, Capitaine slid it out of her belt and rushed over to the Gorn Captain. In one fluid rush, Capitaine dodged his first couple strikes and jumped up onto his back. Flipping herself onto his shoulders, Capitaine jammed the dagger into his eye, the only unscaled and least armored part of his body. What followed was a brief struggle before he fell onto his back, dead, apparently crushing her as well.  
  
Everybody rushing over, it took Tzhault and two others to move the Gorn off from ontop of her. Being helped to her feet, Capitaine clutched her chest in pain, unable to scream or breath. she limply fell to the ground. Elisa hoisted her up to her feet, only for her to cough out blood. If Capitaine could cry out, Elisa's screams would still be louder. Elisa seemed more panicked, and was almost at the point of ordering around the doctors at phaser point.  
  
"Good thing we're already in a hospital, Capitaine!  
Hey, doc! ... Get over here. Lend a scanner too."  
  
"... Your rib cage has been crushed inwards, obviously. Your bones, have splintered and punctured most of your major organs, but I'm detecting ... well, I'm-I'm actually a little surpised you're still conscious, still alive, I mean to say."  
  
"Well, your assumptions are wrong, she's alive *and on her feet*."  
  
"... sssorta .... " Capitaine gasped out, through another chunk of blood.  
  
"Shhhh, Capitaine, c'mon lets get you over to one'a those biobeds.  
Doctor, clear that one for'er!"  
  
Being placed down, Elisa and Capitaine heard some light but familiar crackling sounds coming from her chest. Glancing between the bioscans and Capitaine; she was already healing. Knowing Capitaine would hate to be topless, Elisa did it anyways, using a laser scalpel to remove her jacket and undershirt, Elisa could see small but not so subtle movements across her torso. Seeing that her pain becoming unbearable, Elisa had Capitaine sedated, but it didn't take. Her body rejected it. Looking back, Elisa expected to see a trail of blood, but the only trail she saw was off of Kovorht's d'k-tahg, which Capitane still clutched the bloody, broken handle.  
  
Seeing she was now in charge, Elisa instead then handed command over Kovroht to lead the mission. Not expecting such a responsibility, Kovroht still did it well, but as later reported, she did things too firmly and too aggressively. Hailing Captain Saalar, his men transported the supplies and supplies, and began distributing and treating for Takanian Syndrome.  
  
Capitiane could barely handle a broken leg, and with a broken upper body, her groans soon became cries and screams. Feeling for her friend, Elisa had a forcefield inplace and audio dampeners activated to mute the noise. Staying by her side the whole time, Elisa watched as the doctor debated with other doctors then ultimately decided to watch and observe the Capitaine's healing process. Putting internal devices only caused them to disintegrate and any medications did nothing. Eventually resorting to a regenerator, tuned to focus on a distance below the skin. Having the intended effect, the doctor left Capitaine to rest while Elisa stood by her side, going through the scans.  
  
Capitaine had passed out from exhaustion but as several hours passed drifted in and out of consciousness. Elisa reviewed the scans one more time, seeing everything thing mostly back-to-normal. The nurse suggesting there would be some residual soreness or weakness, but Elisa didn't want to wait. Poking and then rubbing Capitiane's arm, she hover over her, hoping to wake her up.  
  
"You awake, roomie? ... Roomie? ... "  
  
" ... Is everything done? Captain Saalar and Tzhault okay?"  
  
"Yep, all-done, all-fine ... but YOU, that was *some* scare you gave us. Y'know, I'm no doctor, but *that doctor* said you *should have died*, but you're unlike anything he'd ever seen! Human, *but not*; kinda like the time with your leg in Morek's. ... Should I be knowing anything?"  
  
"Can I let my head clear first, I feel strange but it doesn't hurt anymore. ... I'll tell you back on the ship."  
  
"... Are ... a-are you secretly *not* who I grew up with, my loving best friend?"  
  
"Elisa, I love you and I promise I'll tell you anything you want. But lets get back to the ship ... I feel I've caused enough today already."

  
....

  
" ... and thats what they know about me."  
  
" ... is that all? ... *That was brief*."  
  
"I'm not that complicated, of course it was brief."  
  
"That doctor thinks that *if you had died*, your body would have brought you back to life! ... *DID* you died, am I still talking to Capitiane, my friend?!"  
  
"You're getting ridiculous, Elisa. I *can* die and stay dead just as you."  
  
"Then, I'm seeing you do things that you woulda never done at the Academy! You climbed up and killed a Gorn five times your size!"  
  
"That was just all luck. He could have easily thrown me off but Tzhault helped."  
  
"Not only *that* time, you killed some Orions by throwing shrapnel through their skulls, you were disemboweled *and got back up*, you were plasma burned and got better before making it to Med-Bay, ... you once pulled an all-nighter for a week straight! I'm starting to think you re not who you claim to be ... "  
  
"Elisa ... You've been my closest friend my whole life ... "  
  
"*Apparently*, you're 'whole life' has only been about six-seven-ish years. How about before that? You obviously lived somethin' before meeting me."  
  
"I showed you my file, that is the ship, the crew, and the captain that found me. I know I'm not normal but I promise you, I know nothing of anything before that time. ... You *have* been my friend my whole life!"  
  
Taking a moment to think, Elisa sat Capitaine down on the couch, then sat herself down on Capitaine's lap. Moving her arms around her she whispered seductively. "Kiss me, please"  
  
"What? NO! I am still not kissing you, or anybody else for that matter. ... "  
  
" Hrmmff ... Well, guess you seem normal 'nough." Now moving to sit beside Capitaine, Elisa hugged Capitaine tightly. The two holding each other close, now just happy that they had made up. Capitaine felt a weight lifted now that she shared that with Elisa. Her origins were highly classified, but it was *her* origins and along with captainacy-privileges, she did have special permissions to do with that as she pleased.   
  
After what seemed like a long nap, Capitaine finally moved Elisa off from their embrace. Elisa again tried to kiss her, but instead gave her another hug as they both returned to the bridge. Catching up, Phaedriel had driven off the rest of the Klingon reinforcements that had arrived in orbit. Another ship had come relieve them, and the Epitaph was scheduled for a brief respite for repairs. At the moment, they were still waiting on the other ship, it was scheduled for about an hour.  
  
Checking on the rest of the ship. Zarva was working fine. Capitaine wished she could help, but Zarva needed nothing, and command duties needed her elsewhere. Razkii had lost almost a dozen of his men; he wasn't in good spirits. Not knowing enough about cheering people up, Capitaine could only talk around to the survivors and hear the full story. Unintentionally, just hearing thier story seemed to cheer Razkii up. Versallia and Dina were working fine. Versallia had heard of Capitaine's injuries and was as surprised as Elisa to find her still up and about as if nothing had happened. After a long conversation, Capitaine gave Versallia access to her origin files as well. Morek was already used to, or so he seemed. This injury was by far worse than anything she had had happened, but he was still busy from the prisoners and casualties. Tzhault wasn't on his feet yet and required three biobeds to be pushed together. He couldn't speak clearly, but he made sure of how thankful he was, she had undoubtedly saved his life.   
  
Coming back to bridge after several more walk-in visits, Capitaine was already more exhausted than having almost died. Trying to make talk with Kovroht or T'Vrell was short and quiet, but overall they fared well and were glad she had survived. Infact, Kovroht wanted to gift Capitaine her d'k-tahg, she held welded it back together but kept it covered in a sheath of blood. Anne was as quiet and as detached as always; Elisa thought she was asleep-at-the-helm.

  
.....

  
"Capitaine, we're recieving a transmission from Starfleet. Its from Captain Drake, who wants to speak to you privately. ... 'now' he says."  
  
"Someone's got a friend!"  
  
"I know the name, Elisa, thats it.  
Thank you, T'Vrell. I'll take it in my Ready Room."  
  
Recognizing the name, Capitaine had thought it was a planetary name or maybe of a ship. But it was a person, a *Starfleet person*. The gifted systems had proved useful, Capitaine wondered how Drake related to needing such equipment. "Is he going to be someone close to me?" Thinking about Elisa's antics, Capitaine shifted her thoughts to her Device. "Maybe he has the *next clue* for me?" Making sure to keep her thoughts on the inside, Capitaine received he call, eager to hear what Captain Drake had to say.  
  
Drake was a gruff man, with a fuzz of short blond hair. Across his face was a deep scar and his voice told that he had been through more than his share of violence and pain. Looking into his face, Capitaine knew he was important to her, but felt something wasn't quite right about the way he spoke or the way he looked. Unable to quite explain it beyond a small uncomfortable feeling; his credentials checked out entirely however, and Capitaine remembered she would ask when they meet in person.  
  
"I'm Captain Franklin Drake. We are reassigning you to another mission rather than "patrol duty". There is a rather-volitile situation in the Donatu System, that I think fits your expertise."  
  
"I have an 'expertise', now?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, lieutenant-commander. We've already selected our ships, your experience will round out the task force. So as of now, report to Donatu immediately. You will be briefed when you arrive."  
  
"I guess I'll see you there, then."

 

 

\--- END OF CHAPTER ---


End file.
